Amachi Rio
is one of the main characters and fourth Cure in [[Earth Defense Pretty Cure!|''Earth Defense Pretty Cure!]]. She is a second year student at Kawai High School and member of the Defense Club. Though Rio is in high school, she makes money trading on the FX stock exchange and often flaunts her wealth unintentionally. Her moto is "Money is Life!" Her Cure form is . She controls the power of Earth. Appearance Rio has long, pale green hair cut held in twin tails with white ribbon and bangs styled in a princess cut while the rest frames her face. Her eyes are light grey. Her school uniform is a black vest with white high-lights, a white blouse with a red tie, a black skirt, grey stockings, and dark brown shoes. As Cure Sulphur, Rio's hair stays the same. Her eye colour changes to green. She wears a white vest with frilled sleeves that have yellow, flipped up cuffs with base extensions in the form of a frilly six coat tails which have a yellow underside, a yellow bow just below her neck that has a small, yellow, heart-shaped jewel with wings, embedded into it, a pair of white silk gloves, a white skirt which have yellow lace bordered at the base, a pair of yellow boots which have the upper part flipped down to show a white inner shoe. Personality Rio is a earnest, persevering, high class girl who is in love with money. She is already a second year at Kawai High School, joining the Defense Club in her first year. Rio also seems to be level headed along with Umi. She is organized and devoted in making sure everything is perfect. She is interested in advanced investment, preferably towards math, getting high marks. Background Rio is rather wealthy being the heir to the Amachi Inc. and has a fixation to money. She enrolled into Kawai High School when she was a first year, and joined the Defense Club shortly after with her best friend Maki. Relationships '''Friends' Sakurai Maki - Maki is Rio's best friend, classmate, and club member. Himura Akiko - Akiko is a kouhai in the Defense Club, and one of Rio's close friends. Though Rio is usually focused on money she enjoys spending time with Akiko, and is bewildered by many of her unexpected actions from time to time. Akiko describes Rio as a princess not only for her wealth but her kindness and maturity, and loves to play with her. Mizushima Umi - Umi is a senior in the Defense Club, and one of Rio's friends. At first Rio wanted nothing to do with Umi, and the feeling was mutual. Umi was always annoyed whenever Rio flaunted her wealth while Rio didn't like her lazy attitude. However, after growing to understand each other and realize they share things in common as well, they grew closer. Kazesawa Suzu - Suzu is a senior in the Defense Club, and one of Rio's friends. Cure Sulphur "The Roaring Princess! Cure Sulphur!" とどろくプリンセス! キュア硫黄! Todoroku Purinsesu! Kyua Iō! is the alter ego of Amachi Rio. Cure Sulphur has the powers of Earth. She is represented by saturn, and her main colour is yellow. She could transform by saying the transformation phrase, "Pretty Cure, Love Switch!" Angel Sulphur "The Roaring Princess, Angelic Love! Angel Sulphur!" ロアリングプリンセス、天使の愛! エンジェルサルファー! Roaringu Purinsesu, tenshi no ai! Enjeru Sarufā! is another version of Cure Sulphur. When the Pretty Cure are nearly defeated by the new enemy, thanks to the power of LOVE, a special power was granted upon the Pretty Cure, and the cures were given newly advanced outfits as well as angel wings. Thanks to this, they are able to use a powerful version of Love Attack. Attacks Magnum Bomber (Sulphur Gaia) - is Cure Sulphur's main attack. To perform it, she needs her Love Stick. It makes it's debut in episode 4. Love Attack '''- is Cure Sulphur's first group attack that she performs with Cure Scarlet leading, Cure Cerulean, Cure Epinard, and Cure Vesta, when the tops of the the Love Sticks join together. Quotes Songs Rio's voice actress has participated in one image song for the character she voices. '''Main: * Treasures Duets: * Fallin' LOVE! Earth Defense Pretty Cure! * L-O-V-E Start!!! Trivia * Amachi Rio is the gender bend of Io Naruko from Cute High Earth Defense Club LOVE!. * Etymology ** Amachi (天地) - Imperial Earth ** Rio (莉緒) - White Jasmine Thread Gallery Amachi Rio Profile.png|Amachi Rio profile Cure Sulphur Profile.png|Cure Sulphur profile Amachi Rio Casual Profile.png|Amachi Rio casual profile References Category:Earth Defense Pretty Cure! Category:Cures Category:Pretty Cures Category:Yellow Cures Category:Yellow Orange Cures Category:Light Yellow Cures Category:Yellow cures Category:Orange Cures Category:Lead Characters Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Category:Females